


5. Bodily fluids

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [14]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Comeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts, Sweat, Wet & Messy, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: "Ready to get really messy, hot stuff?" Josh grinned through his own layer of sweat. He needed to see his boy totally wet and loving every moment of it.





	5. Bodily fluids

The noises were music to Josh's ears; the bed squeaking as their bodies bobbed up and down, their heavy breathing, their moans, the rasp of skin on skin as he furiously pumped at both their cocks held in his grip, and of the course the sloppy sounds of their extremely wet make-out session. There was absolutely no elegance in the way their tongues and lips played with each other, and in a moment like this, that was the way he liked it. And Tyler was enthusiastic enough to show he enjoyed it as well.

Josh pulled back from the kiss to catch a breath and looked his boyfriend's face over. Skin was coated in a sheen of sweat, that was good, his perfectly full lips were glistening with enough kiss-spit like they'd just been polished, that was good too. Two down, one to go...

"Unh...ready to get really messy, hot stuff?" Josh grinned through his own layer of sweat. He needed to see his boy totally wet and loving every moment of it.

Tyler nodded with the quavering energy of a man about to let go, and cupped his hands to Josh's face to pull in him for another round of kisses. Tongues swirled together and sometimes the tips dragged around each other's lengths and contours, the same way pleasure happened when one lay between the other's legs.

Josh adjusted his grip so his thumb could quickly rub over the tips of their cocks, already hot and slick. He felt the familiar tightening sensation build and murmured to his lover like a chant, "C'mon babe, come for me, come."

Tyler didn't need to be told twice. He thrashed about under Josh, eyes shut so tight it was hard to tell whether that was sweat or ecstatic tears lingering at the corners, and cried out in a sweet note, and Josh soon followed suit with an animalistic growl. Their lengths in his hand pulsated with heat, his favorite heat ever.

"Ooh...yeah..." Josh finally let the hold go and wiped sweat from his eyes to look at Tyler limp and panting. Beautiful, especially the mess that now decorated his chest and stomach, a double shot of come that was the best mark of possession.

"Mm...hmm..." Tyler made soft whimpering noises when his breathing came back to normal, and Josh shifted so they were lying side-by-side. Mmm, so many cute dots of sweat on his face they just begged to be kissed. Tyler's skin tasted of the light salt of exertion, yet there was always something sweet about it too.

Tyler's shining lips curled into a satisfied smile and he began idly running a finger through the come left on his stomach. Josh purred and nuzzled at his lover's sweat-sopped hair. Tyler playing with himself was too sexy for words.

"You're so pretty all wet," he cooed in approval and touched fingertips to the come on Tyler's chest, sweeping the warm gloss back and forth, watching his boyfriend shudder in bliss when he rubbed it over a nipple. Such a gorgeous canvas deserved to be painted on.


End file.
